Kanon Nonoguchi
Nonoguchi Kanon (野々口 歌音 Nonoguchi Kanon) is a member of the Student Council and the class president of Class 2-5, the all-female class that was created to negotiate with her extreme hate of men. Appearance As the class president of the all female Class 1-5 (now 2-5 in her second year), and a member of the Student Council, Kanon is a tidy girl. She is quite short and has jet black hair in two pigtails tied together by a red ribbon. She has grey eyes, which resembled cat eyes in her younger years. Kanon usually wears her school uniform- a white shirt and dark blue/black blazer with a red tie to match her ribbons. Personality She is rather strict with others, and does not hesitate to criticize. Nonoguchi also dislikes speaking politely and can be quite brash at times. This behaviour comes from her grandfather, who taught her to always be punctual and never skip school. She is always on time to the point where she does morning training everyday at 5 am. Nonoguchi is, according to others, a hater of men. However, it is not that she despises them as a whole, but only the ones who wish to become princes or save women and girls. She relies solely on her own strength as she believes there is no such thing as a prince who will always save her; and that boys who do so have ulterior motives. Despite this, her 'personality preference' is a 'kind prince'.Oresama Teacher Manga: Volume 17 Character Profiles After encountering the Public Morals Club, Nonoguchi has become more tolerant of men, even helping Nogami Kento with his homework. Okegawa Kyoutaro notes that she has a similar personality to him, but lacks his love for NekomataOresama Teacher Manga: Volume 14 4-Koma. As a child, Kanon was a daydreamer and slacked off from training, often dreaming that a prince would always save her so she had no reason to learn self-defense. She was naive, innocent and optimistic. However after an incident where she beat all the boys who bullied her, her personality went under a drastic change; she began to work extra-hard with her grandfather much to his surprise. Background Nonoguchi was a rather ordinary girl in elementary school. It was then that she met Kento who sat in the seat next to her. He developed feelings for her and desired for her attention. During her 3rd grade, she owned a picture-book that told the story of a prince who came to save the princess. She really loved it and always read it but really disliked training with her grandfather who ran a dojo and wanted to be more girly. She longed for the day she would meet a prince like the one in the book. One day, she brought the storybook to the school. When she started to chat with her friends about her grandfather, Kento took the book and ruined it with his friends which resulted in him unintentionally ripping the book in half. Instead of saying sorry, Kento blamed it on Nonoguchi took his leave. She stood there frozen and hurt. After school, Nonoguchi ran into Kento again and he picked on her. Still feeling hurt from the earlier incident, she tried to walk by him. In response, he grabbed her arm but Nonoguchi impulsively slapped him in the face. Dumbstruck, she tried to apologize but Kento got angry and attacked her. However, she was much stronger and beat him easily. It was then that Kento's friends came and ganged up on her in Kento's defense. Nonoguchi called for a prince to save her but was left frozen when they blatantly crushed the idea of a prince. This triggered her to flip and eventually all of the boys were beaten until the last person standing was Nonoguchi, who then went on to rip up the entire story book and scatter the pages atop the beaten boys. After that, she transferred to an all-girls school and began to train vigorously with her grandfather. She never wanted to go into a co-ed school, but at the end of junior high school her grandfather forced her to enter Midori Ga Oka Academy because he believes that Nonoguchi is strong enough and needs to learn how to cope with men. In attempt to cancel the admission, she visited the school. It was there than she met Hanabusa Miyabi, the school's Student Council President and somehow ended up telling him her story and she explained how she wouldn't be able to be in the same class with boys and would probably knock them out with the slightest touch. He asked her to touch his hand and if she was fine she would apply for the school. After a conversation with Houjou Wakana he tricked her into touching his hand and assured her she's fine. Miyabi created an all-female class and asked her to join the Student Council. She eventually came to respect Miyabi, comparing him to a Messiah. Synopsis Early Appearances After Kosaka's failure to defeat the Public Morals Club, Nonoguchi offers to destroy them as planned. However, Hojo stops her, telling Miyabi that she would defeat them instead, as she could in a legal way. School Trip/Shibuya Arc Nonoguchi is seen buying souvenirs for Natsuo, deciding on what she would buy for him. She settles on food before realizing that she didn't know the next time they'd meet. Nonoguchi is seen again on the third day, when she encounters Houjo Wakana at the amusement park. Relationships Natsuo Nonoguchi first meets Mafuyu when she was leading her class that consists of only girls and Mafuyu describes them as angels but Okegawa interjected and said that their leader- Nonoguchi - was a devil. Regardless, Mafuyu considers her a proper girl though she was wary of Nonoguchi as the latter was a member of the Student Council. When the boys from rivaling schools bothers the girls in Nonoguchi's class, Mafuyu, as Natsuo, sets out to investigate and he inadvertently meets Nonoguchi and had his cellphone taken by her. When Nonoguchi lost one of her important items, Natsuo helped her look and when she was kidnapped, Natsuo was the one who saved her. Mafuyu, as Natsuo, made Nonoguchi less of a man-hater and reinstated her belief that there was, in fact, a prince willing to save her. Nonoguchi did not object when Nogami said that "Your prince is truly impressive" - implying that she agrees with her old classmate and she thinks very highly of Natsuo. It is highly implied that she has a crush on Natsuo, getting flustered around him. Trivia * Nonoguchi ranked 14th with a total of 289 points in the character popularity poll conducted by Hana to Yume in early 2013. * Izumi Tsubaki mentioned that her arc was originally going to have a more romantic focus (possibly with Kento or Natsuo) but decided to keep it on battle. * Her favourite food is Nagoya-style grilled eel on rice. * Her birthday is on World Thinking Day, an event celebrated by girl scouts and girl guides annually and worldwide. Quotes * (To Shuntaro Kosaka) "...A prince who dashes in? A kind and pure hearted prince... who saves and protects women? Ha ha... such a man... doesn't exist." Oresama Teacher Manga: Chapter 70, Page 11 * (To Shuntaro Kosaka) "Men are the ones who're dreaming. They're just stroking their egos by reading stories of arrogant men who try to look good by saving women. That's right. It's all narcissism." Oresama Teacher Manga: Chapter 70, Page 12 * (To Natsuo) "Don't get cocky. Do you think you're being nice to girls? You came here... because you heard a rumor... 'Girls are being harassed by students from another school.' 'Oh no,' 'I have to save them.' It makes me sick... when guys play the hero like that." Oresama Teacher Manga: Chapter 71, Page 5-6 * (To Natsuo) "It's like the thing I lost. It's not important to other people." Oresama Teacher Manga: Chapter 73, Page 30-31 * (To Kento Nogami) "Nogami... I didn't remember your name at all. I've hated you for what you did. But... you should have already escaped." Oresama Teacher Manga: Chapter 78, Page 15-16 References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Student Council Members Category:Midorigaoka Academy Students